


Sugar on My Tongue

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, pre-mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara, Zak and Lee play head games and drinking games.





	

“Oh my Gods,” Kara cries, as soon as the three of them get through the door into her apartment. She jumps down the last few stairs and turns, eyes gleaming, looking more than a little like a cat landing on its feet. “I thought that dinner would never end.”

Zak chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t have Ellen Tigh’s foot in your crotch all night.” Lee grumbles, even though he didn’t mean to tell anyone that. The five glasses of wine have made him feel loose, tongue included, and he slumps down on the sofa. The cracked Caprican leather rustles under him.  
  
Kara’s face is saucer-eyed now as she cackles, and Zak nearly busts a gut. It had been a stilted, awkward affair, the family dinner meant to introduce Kara to the Adamas. His mother was terribly cold, his father terribly distracted, and he’s not sure why the Tighs were even invited.Lee tugs at the knot in his necktie, loosening the material and popping open the constricting top button. 

“Well we definitely deserve a reward for making it through all that.” 

Kara’s eyes light up at Zak’s words, and her grin is dazzling. “I’ll get the limes, you get the glasses.” 

“Yes, sir,” He says with a lazy smile as Kara ducks into the kitchen. He reaches for the bottle of hard liquor and three shot glasses. 

_ Oh no. _ Feeling a sick wave of déjà vu, Lee struggles to his feet. “I should really get going.” He only leans a little when he tries to dig his keys out of his pocket.

“You can’t drive like that, man. Just stay over. You can sleep on the couch.” Zak says it, but Lee looks at Kara who’s just plunked a bowl of lime wedges on the table. The table where they almost… But she’s looking back, her face neutral except for one raised eyebrow— _is it a challenge?—_ and she just shrugs. 

He tells himself he’s staying because it’s not safe to go.If he were thinking more clearly, he might recognize the irony in that.

“Do you really think that shots are a good idea? I mean, we drank a lot already.”

But Kara’s already pouring, slopping a little on to the table as she fills the three glasses. “Gods, Lee, It’s the weekend. You’re on vacation! Live a little, alright?

Kara hands a glass to Zak, then turns and holds one out to him. This is the moment when he should walk out the door. Lee knows it, his entire body knows it. But…it won’t obey. Instead he walks over, lifts a hand and takes the glass.Kara just smirks, like she knew all along he’d be staying.   
  
She grabs her drink and swipes her tongue across her wrist then she sprinkles salt on the wet skin. Kara licks the salt, slams her shot back, then pops a lime into her mouth, wincing at the tang of the citrus. Zak’s next to her, laughing as she makes a face. Lee watches this whole procedure with interest. Then he raises his glass. 

“Wait! You forgot the salt first.”

“What?”

She sighs and grabs the glass out of his hand, splashing some of the liquor as she does. Kara grabs the shaker and sprinkles salt on his hand. He looks at her and hesitantly brings it up to his mouth, licking the salt off with a grimace. She thrusts the glass back in his hand and he downs the shot and she hands him a lime and he puts it in his mouth, sucking on the tart fruit. It doesn’t seem to make the drink taste any better. “So what’s the point of all that with the salt and the fruit?”

Kara looks at Zak and they both about bust a gut laughing. “You’re kidding me, right?” she finally wheezes. 

Lee flushes a little and concentrates on putting his glass back on the table. “I usually stick to beer.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “Wait! So you’ve never done a body shot?” He shrugs. 

“I told you, babe. He did nothing but study at the Academy. Lee’s the good brother.” He crooks an arm around Kara’s waist, and hauls her closer to kiss her, and Lee looks away. _Good brother his ass. If Zak had any idea what had happened on this very table…_ Not that he wants him to know. That would be very bad indeed. Lee pours himself another drink and downs it without embellishment. He thinks he’s gonna need a lot more of those to make it through the night. 

When he puts his glass down though, he catches Zak watching him over Kara’s shoulder with a funny expression. Lee freezes for a second, then reaches for the bottle, refilling his glass again. “Hey, maybe we should show big brother here what he’s missing.” 

She’s laughing, but there’s confusion—and he thinks maybe even fear—on her face, as Kara half turns, her glance dancing from Zak to Lee to Zak again. “What?”

“Body shots? Why not, right? It’s all in the family.” He’s holding Kara, but he’s looking at Lee still, and there’s something hard in Zak’s eyes, something…that looks like resentment. Lee’s blood runs cold. _He can’t possibly know…_ He glances to Kara but her back is to him. She’s staring at Zak, who finally turns his eyes away from Lee and back to his girlfriend. Something passes between them that he can’t read and suddenly Kara’s saying, “Mmmm, why not indeed?” and she’s stalking toward him, proud and predatory.

The next thing he knows she’s pushing him down into a chair, swinging a leg over his thighs and sliding onto his lap. Kara grins a wicked smile and tilts her head. She leans closer, her eyes locked on his, and trails a fingertip down the long elegant sweep of her exposed neck. “Lick here,” her voice is a low growl in his ear, her hands are braced lightly on his chest, and Lee feels dizzy with sensation. 

He shoots another glance at his brother, who’s watching them with interest, a little smile on his face. It’s the same look he used to wear when they were kids and he thought he’d beaten Lee at a game they were playing. It still incites the same quick bloom of anger, and suddenly he’s furious with Zak. Furious for suggesting this, furious for being the favorite his whole life, furious for finding _her_ first. 

The anger washes his hesitation away and he leans in. His hands settle on her hips, his nose full of the heady scent of alcohol and Kara, and he touches the tip of his tongue to her neck. She shivers under his mouth and fingers. She tastes sweeter than he expects, _sweeter than he remembers,_ and Lee licks a broad stripe up her neck almost to her earlobe.He leans back and Kara shakes the salt, the tiny crystals shimmering and sticking to her wet skin. His hands tighten on her hips, drag her closer and his mouth crashes down on her neck. The sharp tang of the salt and the sugary sweetness of her skin explode on his tongue, burning his lips. He tears his mouth away and reaches for the shot she’s holding, her eyes boring into him. He tips his head back and downs it in a straight swallow and when he bangs the glass down on the table, Kara sweeps in and pushes her mouth against his. 

She’s got the wedge of lime between her teeth, and his tongue slides behind the piece of fruit, sucking it into his mouth, as his lips brush against Kara’s. He feels electric, like his whole body is a live wire suddenly, and then she’s pulling back and away, her chest rising and falling as she stares at him, aghast and terrified. Lee closes his eyes so as not to see that look anymore, and sucks on the lime. The fruit is more bitter than sweet. 

Kara climbs off him, but Lee’s eyes remain shut. The taste of her is still on his tongue and it’s more intoxicating than the alcohol. He imagines this little frakked up game—because surely that’s what it is—going further. Imagines pushing her down on that cracked leather sofa and licking a line down her breasts, sucking salt off each nipple, pouring the potent liquor down the planes of her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval then lower, _lower_. He can see it all now: the booze coating her body, dribbling down between her legs as he pushes her thighs apart, slips his tongue inside and drinks from her, skin wet and sweet under his mouth. 

Something bangs down hard on the table and his eyes fly open. It’s the bottle. It’s empty now. 

Zak’s face isn’t though. He looks surprised and hurt and angry. Kara’s pale and frowning next to him, refusing to look at either of them. Guilt swamps through him and Lee curses himself for not leaving earlier.   
  
Twenty minutes later, after they manage some awkward small talk, Zak finally says he’s hitting the sack. Kara’s hot on his heels, though she tosses a few worried glances over her shoulder to Lee as they head down the hall to the bedroom. Lee settles onto the beat-up old couch with its sprung springs and tries to relax. Gods, he’s an idiot. He can hear their voices, low and urgent, coming from the bedroom. A ticket for drunk driving would have been nothing compared to having to spend the next twelve hours or so listening to them fight—or worse, have makeup sex. He just hopes they drank enough to forget all of this in the morning. 

As he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come, his traitorous mind insists on skipping back to the fantasy. Lee’s alone now, though, and he figures it’s safe enough to indulge himself like this. He tries not to think about the fact that it’s the only way he’ll ever get to have her. Lee falls asleep with the taste of sugar on his tongue.


End file.
